


Pick and Choose

by moneyofthemind



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Poptarts, moneyofthemind, triangle!Bill, tumblr origin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5194088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moneyofthemind/pseuds/moneyofthemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill is very picky about who can touch him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick and Choose

“See Bill? I told you you would look good in it!”

The little triangle spun in a quick circle above Mabel’s head, “Eh, I don’t know Star. It’s kinda baggy.” He picked up his little arms and shook them slightly, showing off the impressive amount of sleeve hanging from them. Mabel scoffed and waved her hand at him, “Minor detail! Besides! It makes you look cute!”

Bill crossed his arms, unhappily glaring at Mabel. “No. I am not cute. Fix the sleeves Star.” Mabel sighed, and made a grabbing motion with her hands, “Alright, fine! Come here.” She yanked the small triangle out of the air and plopped him in her lap. Mistake.

Bill shot out of her grip like a bullet from a gun, and turned around. His singular eye was glaring at her, and his body was turning a light red, the new sweater smoldering as his rage grew. “You will not hold me. I am an ALL POWERFUL DEMON and you think you can just, just grab me out of nowhere and coddle me like a… a house cat!”

Mabel’s eyes widened as she witnessed the little demon lose his temper, her handcrafted sweater on the verge of becoming a bonfire. “Ok! Ok Bill! I won’t hold you again!” At her words, the fuming demon turned towards her slowly, looking like he was going to continue yelling, when he suddenly snapped back to his original yellow and his eye quirked up in a smile. “Alright!” He shrugged the miniature sweater (now lightly charred) off of his little body and threw it into Mabel’s lap.

“See you Star!” he yelled cheerfully before popping out of the room. Mabel stared in shock at where he had been moments ago, and moved her hand up to grip over her heart. “Woah.” she murmured, then turned her attention to the abused little sweater.

—–

Dipper scooted over slightly, farther into the pile of pillows, pulling his book up to his face once more. As he was losing himself in the words, a loud pop in his room pulled him to reality once again. Sighing he put his bookmark on the page.

“What is it Bill?”

“What, I can’t stop by just to say hi?”

Looking over at the triangle Dipper raised an eyebrow. Bill bent slightly in a show of defeat. “Fiiiiine. I want a poptart.” Dipper tsked. “Thought so.”

He stood up from his bed slowly and began to walk towards the door, “Well, come on then. Blueberry or Strawberry?” As he passed the triangle he gently grabbed Bill by the top hat and placed him on his shoulder.

Bill glowed brightly as he alighted on Dipper’s shoulder, scooching around to get comfortable. “Got any Cherry?” Throwing open the door Dipper began down the stairs, jumping down every couple steps.

Stepping off the stairs Dipper turned into the kitchen. Mabel sat at the kitchen table, her head in her hands as she watched the television on the table. “Hey Mabes.” She murmured a response under her breath but continued to watch her show.

Shaking his head Dipper stepped to the cupboards, grabbing Bill by the top hat once again, he placed the small demon on the palm of his hand and lifted his up to the top shelf. “Grab which one you want.”

Bill floated off of Dipper’s hand and disappeared into the cupboard, reappearing seconds later with a box of Cherry Poptarts in his arms. He floated once again to the outstretched hand and plopped down. With vigor he began to tear into the top of the box.

With a sigh at the destruction of the poor box, Dipper walked back over to the table and pulled out a chair, sitting down beside Mabel. With his pop tart now in hand Bill dropped the half-empty box onto Dipper’s head. A yelp from the man beneath him, Bill waited for the box to fall to the table, then kicked the now dented hat from Dipper’s head.

“Hey, watch it!”

Without a care in the world Bill sat down in the thick brown curly mess that was Dipper’s hair. With a grumble Dipper carefully bended down and grabbed his hat, careful not to throw off his unwanted passenger. “You’re so lucky you’re cute.” He muttered, throwing his hat down on the table.

Mabel cast a glance over at Dipper then did a double-take. “Wait, why can Dipper touch you but I can’t?!” With a shrug at the slightly confused woman he began to pick the little sprinkles off the top of his poptart, taking great care to make sure every single one of them landed on Dipper’s head.

“Are you serious right now?”

“Pine Tree I’m out of sprinkles.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to original post: http://moneyofthemind.tumblr.com/post/132636786546/pick-and-choose


End file.
